danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa: The Animation/Releases
This article covers television broadcast, online streaming, and Blu-ray/DVD release information for Danganronpa: The Animation. Blu-ray and DVD Releases Japanese Lerche, the animation studio which animated Danganronpa: The Animation, was also the distributor of the series on Blu-ray and DVD in Japan, releasing the first volume on August 28, 2013. The series was released in 7 volumes of two episodes each, with the exception of Volume 7, which contained an unaired extended director's cut of Episode 13. On June 3rd, 2016, a new Blu-ray box set of the series was released with additional voice commentary for each episode, the unaired extended directior's cut of Episode 13, an exclusive outer case, and an exclusive booklet'Anime Department:' 「ダンガンロンパ The Animation」Blu-ray BOX / DVD BOX 特典＆商品情報まとめ(Japanese). Standard Editions Limited Editions Rental The series is available to rent through Japanese DVD rental company GEO with a set of exclusive covers. English On December 31st, 2014, Funimation revealed they acquired the North American home video rights to Danganronpa: The AnimationFunimation: Home Video Announcements, which was originally simulcast in Japanese with English subtitles through their streaming service. The cast list for the English dub was revealed on April 4th, 2015'Funimation:' Danganronpa: the Animation English Cast Announcement. The full series was released as a Blu-ray and DVD combo standard edition on November 10th, 2015 with both English and Japanese audio options'Funimation:' Danganronpa: The Animation - The Complete Series. A limited edition version set was also released on November 10th, 2015 in a collectible box.Funimation: Danganronpa: The Animation -The Complete Series (Limited Edition). A Funimation "Super Amazing Value Edition" (S.A.V.E.) was later released on February 7th 2017, which included the full series on Blu-ray and DVD but at a lower price point'Funimation:' Danganronpa: The Animation - Season One - S.A.V.E.. The Funimation releases were distributed by Manga Entertainment in the UK on November 9th, 2015'Manga Entertainment:' Danganronpa The Animation – Complete Season Collection and in Australia on February 10th, 2016'Madman Entertainment:' Danganronpa the Animation Complete Series as separate Blu-ray and DVD editions. All English releases include the same bonus on-disc content: *Episode 1 Commentary *Textless Openings & Endings *Directors Cut version of Episode 13 German Standard Editions German publisher FilmConfect announced they had obtained the license to release Danganronpa: The Animation on June 8th, 2016, later releasing details of the German dub cast on July 27th, 2016. The series was released in four volumes in separate Blu-ray and DVD releases, with each volume spanning 3-4 episodes and featuring German and Japanese audio. The fourth and final volume was the subject of heavy delays due to a legal dispute'Sumikai:' Voice actors obtain interim injunction against Filmconfect (German) between FilmConfect and Franciska Friede, who voiced Kyoko Kirigiri. As a result, Kyoko's lines were re-dubbed by Johanna DostFacebook: 'Johanna Dost discussing dubbing for Kyoko (German). Pre-order bonuses Filmconfect released a limited edition version for all four volumes. Each included a booklet with information and illustrations from the anime, and a number of character postcards featuring their talent introduction card in German. Volume 2 also included a pillow, and Volume 4 included a pin. Spanish Spanish publisher Japan Weekend Anime announced they had obtained the license to release ''Danganronpa: The Animation on September 30, 2017 through their official Twitter account.'''Twitter: "¿Hemos licenciado también Danganronpa? Hemos licenciado también Danganronpa." (Spanish) Later, on November 29th, 2017 a DVD and Blu-ray of the entire series was released under the title "Danganronpa: Serie Completa" with Spanish subtitles and Japanese audio. Trivia * On the German-released Volume 4, Monomi is featured on the cover, unlike the original Japanese release where only Kyoko Kirigiri and Mukuro Ikusaba is featured. References Category:Anime Releases